Episode 121: Twiggy
Kermit is skeptical when everyone backstage is terrorized by "the Phantom of the Muppet Show." There turns out to be one, though -- Uncle Deadly, a monster-actor who performed in the theater years ago. After being panned by the critics, he vowed never to perform there again, and not to let anyone else perform either. He warns the Muppets, "Leave or be doomed!" Songs/Sketches * "Dance" * "In My Life" ("Lean On Me," Die Muppet Show only) * "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" * "The King's Breakfast" * At the Dance * UK Spot: "Minuet in G Major" * Vendaface * Muppet News Flash: Twiggy plays a woman who ate a tractor. *"Ain't Nobody's Business But My Own" Notes *Uncle Deadly appears in a sketch with Vincent Price in episode 119, which was recorded earlier than this episode. The Muppet Show originally aired in syndication, and the episodes aired in a different order based on the market, so the audience in some markets may have seen this "introduction" for Uncle Deadly after seeing him appear with Vincent Price. Uncle Deadly drops the "Phantom of the Muppet Show" motif after this, and becomes a basically benign member of the cast. *Twiggy's opening number, "In My Life," was replaced in the German Die Muppet Show version of this episode by German singer Mary Roos singing "Lean On Me" with Rowlf on piano (whom she has a short conversation with prior to the song), Floyd on bongos, Janice on guitar, Zoot on sax, Animal on drums, and two female background Whatnots. The footage both before the sketch (the introduction with Gonzo and Fozzie) and after (with Statler and Waldorf) were the same visuals, but rewritten slightly for the different guest star. Starting and closing the show, Kermit's dialog further gave credit to both guest stars. On the Die Muppet Show: Season One DVD set, the full English version (including "In My Life") was included as an extra, while the German episode with Mary Roos was used as the regular episode for the series. *King Rupert, appearing in "The King's Breakfast," had evolved from King Goshposh. Goshposh had appeared in Tales of the Tinkerdee and Hey Cinderella!, and was given a slight redesign (becoming a full-bodied puppet) and name change when The Frog Prince was taped. Episode Edits *Nickelodeon: Vendaface was cut. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Scooter, Rowlf the Dog, Statler and Waldorf, George the Janitor, Hilda, Wanda, Uncle Deadly, Feather Duster, Nigel, Woman with detachable head, Two-Nosed Whatnot, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Sam the Eagle, Wayne, Muppy, King Rupert the Second, The Queen, Cow, Pig dancers, Mary Louise, Vendaface, The Newsman, Hillbilly Singer, The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband, Dancers, Background Muppets: :Animal, Beautiful Day Monster, Feather Boas, Baskerville the Hound, Catgut, T.R., Chickens, Pig, Whatnots Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Waldorf, The Newsman, King Rupert the Second, Mary Louise and the Hillbilly Singer :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, George the Janitor, Sam the Eagle and the Two-Nosed Whatnot :Jerry Nelson as Uncle Deadly, Vendaface, the Feather Duster, the Queen, Herman and female dancer :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Wayne, the Cow and Feather Boas :Eren Ozker as Hilda, Wanda, Janice and dancer :Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo and Muppy :John Lovelady as Nigel and the Pig Dancers Gallery Image:Twiggy02.jpg Image:Twiggy04.jpg Image:Twiggy03.jpg Image:Twiggy01.jpg External links * Falk, Karen. "Jim Henson's Red Book", 11/9/1976 - Twiggy (MS) __NOWYSIWYG__ 121 Twiggy